The Diary
by Ash1212
Summary: Kari Kamiya finds out shes pregnant and with her mothers diary she is learning how to deal with a teenage pregancy   Suck at Summeries!. Please read
1. Finding Out

I don't own Digimon

Just a few Characters: Pixie, Zack and Friends

Based on my Teenage Pregnancy

Read and Review

Doesn't follow the Digimon Storyline

My Fist Fanfiction:

Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes

**Pixies Pov: **

Never in a million years did i think that i would end up like i am today. It is my 17th birthday and instead of going out and partying with my friends like i should be, I'm at home looking after my daughters. Three days after my 16th i found out i was pregnant with my best friends child, I kept a diary through out the pregnancy i just hope my children out the same as me.

14 year old Kari Kamiya sat on her bed staring at her older sister

"What am i going to do Sora **(AN: In my FF they are sisters fits the story plot)** mom will kill me when she finds out,"

"Don't worry about it if she loves you she will stand by you." The older sibling said while brushing down her younger twins chocolate locks. Kari looked up at her sister with big brown eyes and her tear stained face

"Oh Sora i feel so alone"

"Kari you have me being your older sister I'm here for you"

"But what if your not what if mom tells me to what are you going to do then"

"I will stick by you no matter what you are my younger sister and i care for you"

"Thanks Sora i wouldn't know what i do without ya"

"Well just call me Auntie Sora" Kari broke down into more tears at her sister's remark

"Oh Kari I'm sorry really am"

**Pixies Pov: **

I was sat on the sofa watching one of my soaps when both of my daughters appeared from out of there bedrooms, I turned to see my youngest daughter Kari in a state of tears.

"Mama Kari has something to say to you"

"Yeah Kar what is it your not hurt are you"

"No mama not yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Mama i umm i umm i ..."

"She's pregnant mom"


	2. Mama's Past

I don't own Digimon

Just a few Characters: Pixie, Zack and Friends

Based on my Teenage Pregnancy

Read and Review

Doesn't follow the Digimon Storyline

My Fist Fanfiction:

Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes

**Pixie's Pov: **

Utter shock took over me. My beautiful daughter pregnant, what happened I was only 16 but she is younger, oh dear I can't shout at her she needs her mother right now,

"Ok Kari is it true"

"I am so sorry Mama I didn't mean... I... Oh Mama" I flung my arms around my daughter and I held her close as she cried into my shirt. I didn't know what to do my little girl pregnant at such a young age what has this world come to,

"Kari come here I have something to show you" I and Kari walked into my bedroom and I took out a box which was under my bed, I opened it and inside were my diary and other bit of memories from just before my pregnancy to all the way till the girls were 2 months old,

"This is my pregnancy box everything I did or had while I was is in here I want you to keep them use it to help you through your tough times and remember I'm always here"

"Thank you Mama"

Monday Morning

**Kari's Pov:**

I woke up horribly, last night I felt nourishes all night and this morning isn't any better, after a good half hour of puking fit I got ready for school, nobody there knew about my situation which is a good thing I'm not ready to tell anyone yet not even the father.

Sora came in shortly after I put the box my Mama gave me in my bag

"You ready mom made breakfast"

"I'm on my way down"

"Ok" she was just about to leave when she stopped slowly

"If you need anything today you let me know yeah"

"I will thank you for being here Sora"

"No problem little sis I love you"

"Hmm" She left and I opened my Mamas diary which was dated the 26th May 2010 it started...

**Pixies Pov:**

**26****th**** May 2010 **

Today is my buff's birthday and we are going to have a huge birthday party for her. I'm sat in my kitchen getting ready for school when my phone vibrated

_Hey Pix have you organised everything_

_Connie xxx_

_Yup Con everything sorted, ill see you at school._

Two minuets later I got a reply

_Ok honeys see ya then_

I finished my breakfast and picked up mu school bag

"Bye ma I'm leaving" I didn't get a reply but I'm not really bothered. Walking down the streets of Tokyo I noticed the gang graffiti every where, you see the Blood Bullets are a deadly gang who arrived in Tokyo a few yeas ago nobody ever wants to get on their bad side. It only takes me a few minuets to get to school but when I reach the front gates I start regretting it, there outside with all the cheerleaders were the young recruits of the Blood they are as tough as nails and do all sorts of stuff. Lucky for me Connie ran over to me

"Hey you sure you have everything sorted."

"Connie chill I have it all sorted"

"Oh thank god" we walked past the groups of gang member and there wanna be cheerleaders gang members girlfriends and into the school ground

At my locker before first period I'm taking my books out when Mr big shot himself turns to his which is right next to mine

"Do you ever get bored of being in a gang" I ask him

"Nope why would I, people fear me, girls want to date me what else could I want"

"Zack you're going to get hurt eventually"

"And if I do I'm protecting you"

"I don't need protecting"

"Being around me you do"

"You are my best –friend I'm not going to stop being friends with you because you made a lack in judgement"

"Don't start that again I have had enough of you telling me that" I turned to face him and out my hand on his check

"I just don't want you to get hurt it would hurt me to much" He leaned his forehead against mine

"Don't worry about me because that makes me worry about you more" You might think reading this that e and Zack are a couple but were not I have known him and his family since I was born he lives next door to me and we have never stopped being friends even though he's part of the Blood Bullets

"Are you coming to Brits Birthday?"

"You know I cant I have to collect tonight "I looked down

"Fine I see you tomorrow maybe"

"Yeah maybe" I walked away keeping my head down that was the first convocation I have had with Zack for about a week, he doesn't come into school a lot and doesn't even come to Friday movie nights anymore I guess I miss him being around,

"Pix you in there"

"Huh"

"I have been calling you for a minuet""Sorry I must be zoning"

"Why "

"Doesn't matter"

"Yeah right"

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Ill be back"

"Yeah ok "I walked to the bathroom trying to stop the tears falling down my face and ruining my makeup. Once reaching the bathroom stall the tears came out like waterfalls i must be PMSing because I have never cried about Zack this much before. Ten minuets later I came out of the stall and dried my eyes and walked out the door with my head held high and walked straight into my class

"Hey sorry I'm late"

"Well no problems Ashley sit down" And she had to use my full name Ashley Christina Loveday but my friends call me Pixie, I nodded at my teacher and took a seat beside my friend Lina.

"Hey where were you Connie said you had to use the bathroom but that was ten minuets ago"

"I was using the bathroom it's that time of the month"

"Oh I see and by the way your tear stained face tells other wise now spill"

"I don't want to talk about this thank you"  
"Hmm ok I will just have to ask the others"

"Please don't tell them its Brits birthday we need to keep the attention to her"

"Hmm ok ill ask you later" I nodded slowly and turned to face the board and made notes. Class sorta zoomed by

"Come on lets put the stuff in Brits locker" Brittany Ray is your typical cheerleader but she also happens to be my best friends, blonde hair and blue eyes and a body that could attract any guy, today is her 16th and we are going to party like crazy at her surprise bash, even though Brits popular she would rather spend her time with me, Connie, Lina, Carrie and Jake, we are an odd group but love each other really,

"Yeah come on we only have a few minuets before she comes to her locker after practise" I rush down the halls with my other friends Lina and Connie,

Lina is half American, Half Mexican but moved to Japan after she got into several fights at her private school, long brown hair and big brown eyes naturally but today she has ruby contacts in she's my style idol always finding out new ways to mix and match outfits, I met her beginning of high school when she chucked a bucket of water on me and Zack when we were walking out of the music room I got hit he didn't and we have been friends ever since. Connie on the other hand has bright red hair and green eyes, I she and Zack all went to the same pre school and we both had major crushes on the fit guy in middle school, she is also the only person in the whole school who knows about me and Zach being friends. It's bad for his rep for anyone to find out about me and him being close.

"Ok Connie you got the combo"

"Yup of course I have" we stuffed her locker full of streamers and a card that sings happy birthday to you along with her invitation to her own party later on tonight.

"She's going to love us"

"Yeah I agree with that"

"Pix come on or we will be late"

"Alright I'm coming hold your horses"

**Present Day **

**Kari's Pov:**

"Kari you coming or what"

"Oh yeah I'm on my way"


	3. The Kiss

I don't own Digimon

Just a few Characters: Pixie, Zack and Friends

Based on my Teenage Pregnancy

Read and Review

Doesn't follow the Digimon Storyline

My Fist Fanfiction:

Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes

**Kari's Pov:**

I stuffed the diary in my bag and headed downstairs

"Oh good your here now eat up girls and ill see you when I get home ring me if you need me" My mama says kissing us on the head before walking out the door

"We better get going or we'll be late" My sister Sora says while walking towards the door and picking up her and mine bags. I slumped towards the door and grabbed my bag out of her hand and opened the door,

"Sora nobody can know about the pregnancy, I don't want to be known as a freak please don't tell anyone"

"Kar I wouldn't do that to you, you tell them on your own account"

"Thank you" Reading my mom's diary I found out she went to the same school as me 'Odiba High' home of the wild turkeys we only lived a few minuets walk from it so we were there in no time. Times have changed since my mom came here for starters the leader of the Blood Bullets was arrested. So they are no more and also they combined the middle and high school so we're one big one big school.

"Oh there is Tai; we'll ill see you later"

"Yeah later" Tai is Sora's boyfriend even though he's the grade above us but there totally in love,

"Hey you" I tuned around to see my boyfriend and father of my child

"Oh hey Tk"

"I tried ringing you all weekend but you didn't return my calls"

"Sorry been a little busy with mom and all"

"Hey don't matter you want to come round Friday and 'study'"

"I can't sorry mama needs me to work at the shop then"

"Gee Kar we never get together now"

"Well I'm sorry I don't want to have sex with you every night "

"That's not what I meant "

"Of course not you always mean it"

I turned around ignoring his calls coming after me and walked straight into the restroom and sat in one of the stalls. I opened mama's diary to where I left of...

**Pixie's Pov:**

We were walking down the hall when someone caught my arm and dragged me in to the music room,

"HEY" I screamed at the person and turned around to see,

"Oh hey Zack what are you doing here"

"Carmen said she saw you come late into first lesson and Lina said you had been crying why?"

"Oh that no reason Zack I just you know..." I was stumbling for words

"You were what, who made you cry, you can tell me ill kick their ass"

"Yeah ok like that's going to fucking happen"

"What you mean"

"You can't kick your own ass"

"I don't get you are you saying that I made you cry"

"You figure it out"

"Well I would try but you don't talk to me anymore"

"Don't you dare say that I try to talk to you but your never here, you weren't there when y granddad died, you weren't there when I fell out the tree and broke my arm, you weren't there when I needed you," I was already crying by this point

"Where were you, oh yeah on street corners dealing or collecting drugs or money that's where not with me where..." I didn't finish because he kissed me soft and loving and I kissed back with my hand tangling with his black hair at the back of his neck just peaking out under his bandanna. His hands resting firmly on my waist sorta pulling me closer to him. We just stood there him kissing me and me kissing him but all good things have to come to an end the bell ran. He pulled away and leant his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you but I can't ignore the gang" He told me in just above a whisper, and then he walked out of the door leaving me in the music room where I and he met Lina.

**Kari's Pov:**

My mama went through a lot the bell rang shortly after so the diary went back into my bag and I left for first lesson.

**An:**

I need at least 5 reviews till next chapter comes up please and thank you


	4. The Party

I don't own Digimon

Just a few Characters: Pixie, Zack and Friends

Based on my Teenage Pregnancy

Read and Review

Doesn't follow the Digimon Storyline

My Fist Fanfiction:

Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes

**Kari's Pov:**

Walking to my seat at the back of the room when Cherry stopped in front of me

"I heard you and Tk broke up"

"Where did you hear this?"

"It was all over the school"

"Well ill tell you we just had a disagreement but we are firmly together" The head teacher walked in with a man with black hair and glasses,

"Good morning everybody how was your weekend" A murmur of replies followed

"Well this is Mr Ruiz he will be here helping the class for his degree this month he will also be taking your parents evening , thank you and make him feel welcome"

'Well today should be fun' I thought

Mr Glass freak stood up in the front of the room doing registration

"Kari" He paused "Uhh Kari Loveday"

"Here sir" what was with the pause.

When the last bell of the day went Mr Ruiz called me to stay behind

"You wanted to see me sir"

"Well umm your name"  
"what about it?"

"ugghhh Loveday"

"My mom" then he hesitated

"Kamiya" he said it almost aggressively

"My mom's new name, she changed it after high school but made me and my sister keeps her fathers name once he died"

"Oh well that's all ill see you tomorrow Kari have a good evening "

"You too sir" that convocation was very odd

**Later that Evening**

"Hey Mama you definitely coming to parent evening aren't you"

"Yeah of course I am"

"oh good well ill be in my room ill see you later" I walked into my room sat down on my bed and opened mamas diary

**Pixie's Pov:**

"Hey where were you" Connie asked me

"You know to the bathroom major bladder emergency"

"Hmm ok let's get ready at mine tonight mom says you can sleep round"

"Ok thanks Con"

"No problem"

**Party! :**

I and Connie walked up the path to Lina's mansion where Brits party was being held, me wearing my new white ruffled dress which goes 9 inches above my knee and black and white spotted six inch heels and my blonde hair curled all the way down to my waist with natural makeup. Connie was wearing her deep purple tank top, black short shorts and black wedges with heavy black makeup her brunette hair straight and her extensions down to mid back, we walked up to the door and waited for Lina to come and answer it, she came quickly with her hair clipped up and a denim mini skirt with a pink and grey cropped top with pink bedazzled converse.

"Wow look at you two hotties"

"Well Lina you're looking very slutty"

"Well that's the style slutty yet casual"

"Hmm Hey Pix you listening"

"Uhh yeah come on Brit will be here soon "

That night went on dancing, socialising, drinking more dancing and more drinking and more drinking and dancing. By 1 in the morning I was pissed drunk and that's all I remember before blackness

**The Next morning:**

'Jeez' I though 'what a hangover' I slowly opened my eyes to find myself not in Connie's bedroom as I was supposed to be or mine so I obviously didn't go home last night but in Linas and in her bed . Once my eyes had focused I noticed the messy room clothes on the floor, hold on, a strapless lace white bra was over a chair. Looking more closely at it I new it was the one I wore last night... that means...

Oh no

There were my cloths all over the room and what made it worse was the black and red bandana on the bedside table next to me... Oh god, Oh god... turning over fearfully I saw what I was dreading in bed next to me and equally naked was

Zack

Man oh man I could scream

I had just slept with Zack oh god

I slowly got up and walked to collect my clothes. Downstairs I ran straight in to Connie

"Woo Pix where you going in such a rush"

"We have to go "

"why I promised Lina we would help clean up"

"I cant I cant"

"Yo chill your panicking"

"I did somet bad Con somet real bad"

"What"

"Upstairs Li's room" She left quietly before running back down with her hand over her mouth

"I know" I told her

"What did you do?"

"I slept with him but I cant remember how"

"Omg your gonna get done by Yoko"

"Who"

"Zack sleeping around with her behind her boyfriends back she's head cheerleader but only takes her clothes of for Zack"

"Oh man what am I going to do?"

"Are you sure you slept with him"

"I cant remember"

"Jeez man were in shit you go in the kitchen and help Lina clean up and don't tell her nobody new we know him we would be shitted if they found out"

"I know ok"

"Take a deep breath Pix" I did

"Ok I'm cool ill see ya"

"Hmm let me deal with Zack" I walked through the very large house beer cans and bottles everywhere even Brit was passed out on the sofa. Walking into the kitchen I found Lina taking an Aspirin

"You want one" She asked me when she was me

"Yeah" Lina handed me one

"What happened last night?"

"Oh don't remind me the Blood Bullets turned up and everything"

"Where was I?"

"I dunno shortly after I announced I called the police you left. Con said you went to sleep"

"Yeah I did d'ya want any help"

"Yeah thanks hun"

"No problem"

AN: see I told you I would update soon; I have had this written for about a year and I forgot about it.

Any way keep reviewing and motivating me to write again, now me and my baby are off to bed.

Thanks for the support.


End file.
